Easier To Run
by classengurl
Summary: Based on the song, "Easier to Run" by Linkin Park. Takes place immediately after Kingdom Hearts. Riku reflects on his past, and how its "Easier to Run".


Well, I'm trying my hand at a songfic. So if it majorly sucks, please make your criticism constructive. The song is "Easier to Run" by Linkin Park. The story takes place inside Riku's mind.

I now stood on the other side of Kingdom Hearts. I faced total pitch black darkness, and yet, it seemed nothing to the helplessness and pain that I felt inside. "Take care of her, Sora." Those words that I had just spoken still rang clear in my mind. I made a sacrifice for the happiness of my friends, to make up for the pain I had caused them and to get away.

_It's easier to run, replacing this pain with something numb. It's so much easier to go, than face this pain all alone._

I had lost everything dear to me; my home, my best friend, the one that I loved. I lost the things that I would give my life for, and in a way, I did give my life for them. I regret never telling Kairi that I loved her. But how could I? She obviously loved Sora in a way that she could never love me. So I kept my feelings locked away inside, away from anyone or anything. Now all I can do is think about the memories of the past, playing over and over again in my head.

_Something has been taken, from deep inside of me; a secret I've kept locked away that no one can ever see. Wounds so deep they never show, they never go away. Like moving pictures in my head, for years and years they play._

If only I knew what the consecuences of my actions would have been. I would take it all back in a heartbeat, and if I hadn't made the choices I had made, I might have been on the other side of that door, with Sora and Kairi. I guess being here is like running away from my problems. Its easier this way, not having to face the pain that I've caused, not having to see their disappointed faces. Especially Kairi's. It would kill me to see the disappointment in her eyes when she found out the things I had done. Never mind the fact that they were an attempt to save her. I was blind, arrogant, and stupid. All I could think about was finding Kairi and Sora, and it blinded me. I took the first path I was given, believing every word that was said to me. Why did I have to be so stupid? If only I could take it all back…

_If I could change, I would; take back the pain, I would; retrace every wrong move that I made, I would. If I could stand up and take the blame, I would. If I could take all the shame to the grave, I would._

_If I could change, I would; take back the pain, I would; retrace every wrong move that I made, I would. If I could stand up and take the blame, I would. If I could take all the shame to the grave, I would._

_It's easier to run, replacing this pain with something numb. It's so much easier to go, than face this pain all alone._

I am constantly reminded of how blindly I followed Malificent, accepting every word that she said to me. If I had honestly thought about it, I would know that Sora or Kairi would never desert me. But instead, I foolishly believed her and bought every lie that she sold to me. I just wish that we had never even left the island, that we had never built that damned boat. Never in our wildest dreams would something like this happen. This is something that only happens in fairy tales and mythology. But this is real life, because if this was a story, we'd all be together in the end. Instead, I chose to escape the consequences of my actions and rot in this hell hole forever. Sure, King Mickey says there is always a way out if you truly belive it in your heart, but I don't want to leave. I don't want to have to face Kairi and Sora, and see the disappointment in their eyes. I don't want to be reminded of what I have done. If only we had never started on this journey.

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past, bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have. Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back, and never moving foreward so there would never be a past._

_If I could change, I would; take back the pain, I would; retrace every wrong move that I made, I would. If I could stand up and take the blame, I would. If I could take all the shame to the grave, I would._

_If I could change, I would; take back the pain, I would; retrace every wrong move that I made, I would. If I could stand up and take the blame, I would. If I could take all the shame to the grave, I would._

_It's easier to run, replacing this pain with something numb. It's so much easier to go, than face this pain all alone._

_Just washing it aside, pretending I don't feel misplaced. It's so much simpler than change._

_It's easier to run, replacing this pain with something numb. It's so much easier to go, than face this pain all alone._

_Its easier to run. (If I could change I would, take back the pain I would, retrace every wrong move that I made)_

_Its easier to run. (If I could change I would, take back the pain I would, retrace every wrong move that I made. I would stand up and take the blame, I would; I would take all my shame… to the grave)_

I wish things were like they used to be.


End file.
